Merry Christmas, Clark
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Martha and Lex wish Clark a merry Christmas in their own special ways. Clex Slash. 3rd in Will's 12 Days of Christmas fic series for Jack.


Title: "Merry Christmas, Clark"  
Author: Pirate Turner  
Rating: PG-13 for passionate kissing  
Summary: Martha and Lex wish Clark a merry Christmas in their own special ways.  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: Slash, Established Relationship  
Word Count (excluding heading): 841  
Archive: Make Believe, - Any one else interested, ask, and you will probably receive.  
Feedback: Yes, please!  
Disclaimer: Jonathan, Martha, and Clark Kent, Lex Luthor, and Smallville are & TM DC comics and any and all other respective owners, none of which is the author, and are used without permission. Everything else is & TM the author. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.  
Author's Note: This is the third in a series of 12 Days of Christmas fics written with my beloved Jack in mind but also shared with you, our readers and, hopefully, our fans. They will be unbetaed the first time they're sent out, as Jack does the betaing, and he'll know nothing of these fics until they hit his box. Happy Holidays, however you celebrate! :-)

"Clark, I believe some one's waiting for you under the mistletoe," Martha spoke with a loving smile as she came to stand beside her son.

Clark whipped his head around, his blue eyes frantically scanning the locations he knew contained the dangerous sprigs. Whoever it was that his mother was thinking of, he knew she could be nowhere near to the only one he truly wanted to catch underneath the mistletoe.

"Relax, son," Martha said, her smile growing brighter and more gentle as her love and concern for her child shone through it. She laid a hand on his arm, then moved her head once in the direction of the mistletoe in question. "You want this one."

She spoke the words with knowing that made Clark puzzle the situation. How could his mother possibly know of his heart's true desire? She couldn't know, he thought, but then when he looked in the direction she had jerked her head in, his mouth hung open.

Lex Luthor stood underneath the mistletoe, his hands folded in front of him. His eyes met Clark's with a pleading expression, and Clark's heart jumped into his throat. How could his mother possibly know? He stuttered as he tried to make the right words form on his tongue.

"It's okay, Clark," Martha told him. She leaned up and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. "Merry Christmas, son. I love you." She then left him standing with his mouth still hanging open and went to his father. Taking Jonathan's arm in hers, Martha directed her husband away from the scene and onto the dance floor while never once letting on what was happening.

As soft music played, Clark moved cautiously across the crowded room to where Lex stood, waiting. Every time a girl came by, he sidestepped to safety, a mere two feet out from under the mistletoe, but when Clark reached the area, he was standing under the magical plant, waiting for his love.

"Lex, I -- " Words failed Clark as he fought within himself. Nothing would please him more than being allowed to kiss Lex in front of the world and claim him as his own, but if he did, they'd never hear the end of it from any one. The whole globe would know that Lex Luthor was gay and cause endless trouble for him while Clark's own father would surely disown him.

"Sh," Lex whispered, placing a gentle finger on Clark's lips. He took his hands in his and led him, walking gracefully backwards, out the double doors that led into the garden. As the doors shut behind them, Lex leaned forward and pressed his lips to Clark's in a kiss that stole the breath out of the younger man and made his heart soar.

Clark melted against Lex, unaware that they were standing once more underneath another sprig of mistletoe. This one Lex had attached himself to the lowest-hanging boughs of the tree, having planned this moment from the very moment he'd began to consider throwing a Christmas party for the residents of Smallville.

Their kiss grew in passion as their hearts soared on wings of love. Lex held Clark both gently and tightly, almost as though he was afraid both of breaking him and that the world might rip him away from him, and indeed he was. He loved Clark more than he'd ever even thought himself capable of loving any one, and there were times that he was terrified that something would happen to steal his beloved away from him. Everything good had always disappeared from his life before Clark had entered it, and although he had sustained all those losses and continued to live, he knew he'd no longer want to if he lost Clark.

His hands roamed his body freely as his own flesh, blood, and spirit thrilled at Clark's every touch. His love touched him timidly at first, but then his hands grew bolder and took longer strokes and more private caresses. He kissed him deeply as their tongues dueled sweetly, telling him in that kiss of all the love he held for him alone. He'd told him countless times of how he felt, but there were no words eloquent or powerful enough to truly describe the love he had for him.

Clark was soon meeting Lex stroke for stroke and kiss for kiss, and when he did, when their passion grew to a brighter and higher flame than ever before, Lex dipped Clark. It was only at that moment that Clark's eyes caught the sight of the mistletoe over their heads, and his emotions shimmered in his blue orbs. Lex lifted his mouth from his just long enough to whisper, "Merry Christmas, Clark," and then promptly resumed kissing him. He didn't know how long they'd be able to stay out here, in their own private fantasy come to life, locked away from the harsh realities of the world, but he planned to make the most of every second spent with the man he loved in his arms.

**The End**


End file.
